21 Sierpnia 2015
TVP 1 05:00 TELEZAKUPY 05:35 Klan - odc. 2766; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Audycje referendalne; 1 Akademia Promocji Dzieci 2 Stowarzyszenie Komitet Obywatelski Miasta Koszalina 3 Stowarzyszenie na Rzecz Wolnego Handlu 4 Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe 5 Stowarzyszenie Stop Stereotypom 6 Instytut Myśli Państwowej 7 Niezależny Samorządny Związek Zawodowy Rolników Indywidualnych"Solidarność" 8 Federacja Młodych Socjaldemokratów 9 Stowarzyszenie Patriotyczne i Samorządowe"Ojczyzna Rodzina Sprawiedliwość 10 Platforma Obywatelska Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej 11 Mazowiecka Wspólnota Samorządowa 12 Twój Ruch 13 Stowarzyszenie Krajowa Rada Sędziów Społecznych 14 Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej 15 Fundacja Strefa Zieleni 16 Fundacja Biznes i Prawo 17 Fundacja Alfa 18 Stowarzyszenie DzielnyTata.pl 19 Fundacja im. Bolesawa Chrobrego 20 Klub Zachowawczo - Monarchistyczny 21 Fundacja Kisiela 22 Stowarzyszenie Zwykłe"Nasza Mała Ojczyzna Kraków - Sidzina - Podgórki Tynieckie" 23 Fundacja Postawy Obywatelskie 24 Stowarzyszenie"Obywatele Przeciw Bezprawiu" 06:10 Eska Music Awards - Wielkie odliczanie!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Natura w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 3. Morze Czerwone (Oceans. Red Sea. (3/8)) 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Milla Harrison-Hansley; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Narodziny Solidarności; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 45; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Dama w czarnym welonie - odc. 10/12 (Dama velata, La (Woman with the Black Veil), 10 serata); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Siła wyższa - odc. 11/13 - Polityka miłości - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Magazyn Rolniczy - Nowoczesny zbiór zielonek; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 4. Atlantyk. (Oceans. Atlantic Ocean. (4/8)) - txt. str. 777 50'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Matthew Gyves; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Audycje referendalne; 1 Stowarzyszenie Krajowa Rada Sędziów Społecznych 2 Związek Zachodniosłowiański 3 Klub Zachowawczo - Monarchistyczny 4 Mazowiecka Wspólnota Samorządowa 5 Fundacja "Samorzdność i Demokracja" 6 Fundacja Promocji Mediacji i Edukacji Prawnej LEX NOSTRA 7 Instytut Myśli Państwowej 8 Ruch Obrony Obywateli 9 Fundacja im. Króla Stanisława Leszczyskiego "QUOMODO" 10 Stowarzyszenie OBURZENI 11 Fundacja Reduta Dobrego Imienia - Polska Liga Przeciw Zniesławieniom 12 Fundacja Instytut Studiów Obywatelskich Obywatele24.pl 13 Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej 14 Stowarzyszenie Koliber 15 Fundacja imienia Krzysztofa Skubiszewskiego 16 Fundacja im. Bolesawa Chrobrego 17 Krajowe Forum Bezrobotnych Stowarzyszenie Społeczne 18 Stowarzyszenie na rzecz Zmiany Systemu Wyborczego - Jednomandatowe Okrgi Wyborcze 19 Stowarzyszenie "Republikanie" 20 Młodzież Rzeczpospolitej 15:30 Eska Music Awards - Wielkie odliczanie!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 92 (seria II, odc. 44) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 92); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Czekamy na Światowe Dni Młodzieży - Kronika odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 93 (seria II, odc. 45) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 93); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Strażacy - odc. 6/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Zagubieni na Borneo cz. 2 (Verloren auf Borneo (Lost in Borneo)) - txt. str. 777 46'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2012); reż.:Ulli Baumann; wyk.:Mirjam Weichselbraun, Hannes Jaenicke, Michael Fritz, Patrick Heyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Góra Dantego (DANTE'S PEAK) - txt. str. 777 103'; film katastroficzny kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Roger Donaldson; wyk.:Pierce Brosnan, Linda Hamilton, Jeremy Foley; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Głową w mur - odc. 13 (Against the Wall, ep. 13 We Protect Our Own); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Narodziny Solidarności; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Żegnaj, kochanku (Goodbye, Lover) 96'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Roland Joffe; wyk.:Don Johnson, Marie-Louise Parker, Patricia Arquette, Dermott Mulroney; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Góra Dantego (DANTE'S PEAK) 103'; film katastroficzny kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Roger Donaldson; wyk.:Pierce Brosnan, Linda Hamilton, Jeremy Foley; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Moją największą miłością są Łazienki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Lokatorzy - odc. 171 (192) W roli ojca wystąpi... cz.1; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Lokatorzy - odc. 172 (196) W roli ojca wystąpi... cz. 2; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Audycje referendalne; 1 Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe 2 Stowarzyszenie Komitet Obywatelski Miasta Koszalina 3 Stowarzyszenie na Rzecz Wolnego Handlu 4 Fundacja Strefa Zieleni 5 Fundacja Promocji Mediacji i Edukacji Prawnej LEX NOSTRA 6 Projekt Arche 7 Stowarzyszenie Rozwoju Miejscowości Zając, Gminy Liw i Okolic "LEPUS" 8 Europejski Instytut Studiów i Analiz w Lublinie 9 Stowarzyszenie Przyjaciele Demokratów 10 Nasz Wspólny Śląski Dom 11 Fundacja Postawy Obywatelskie 12 Związek Zachodniosłowiański 13 Fundacja im. J. Madisona Centrum Rozwoju Demokracji - Jednomandatowe Okręgi Wyborcze 14 Instytut Wolności Obywatelskiej i Gospodarczej 15 Stowarzyszenie Solidarni 2010 16 Fundacja Instytut Rozwoju Regionalnego i Przedsiębiorczości 17 Stowarzyszenie Wiedzy Obywatelskiej Na Rzecz Demokracji oraz Integracji Europejskiej 18 Fundacja Wolność i Nadzieja 19 Stowarzyszenie DzielnyTata.pl 20 Stowarzyszenie Obywatele i Sprawiedliwość 21 Akademia Promocji Dzieci 22 Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej 23 Fundacja "Samorządność i Demokracja" 24 "To Co Najważniejsze" 25 Fundacja im. Króla Stanisława Leszczyńskiego "QUOMODO" 26 Fundacja Wsparcia Rolnika Polska Ziemia 27 Stowarzyszenie Śląsk NP 28 Stowarzyszenie Patriotyczne i Samorządowe"Ojczyzna Rodzina Sprawiedliwość" 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 877; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: 8.05, 8.55, 9.40 Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:20 Janosik - odc. 13/13 - Zdrada - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1302 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 602 - Twardy zawodnik - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Na sygnale - odc. 50 "Sopel lodu" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Hity kabaretu - (6) - Kakao i inne hity Kabaretu Smile; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Amazonka - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Audycje referendalne; 1. Fundacja Reduta Dobrego Imienia - Polska Liga Przeciw Zniesławieniom 2. Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe 3. Celestynowska Inicjatywa Samorządowa 4. Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej 5. Stowarzyszenie na Rzecz Rozwoju Wsi Wietrzno "Wiatr" 6. Twój Ruch 7. Fundacja im. Króla Stanisława Leszczyńskiego "QUOMODO" 8. Fundacja im. J. Madisona Centrum Rozwoju Demokracji - Jednomandatowe Okręgi Wyborcze 9. Fundacja Promocji Mediacji i Edukacji Prawnej LEX NOSTRA 10. Szansa dla Gmin 11. Fundacja Postawy Obywatelskie 12. Projekt Arche 13. Fundacja im. Bolesława Chrobrego 14. Stowarzyszenie "Zielony Kraków" 15. Stowarzyszenie Wspólnota 16. Stowarzyszenie Koliber 17. Niezależny Samorządny Związek Zawodowy Rolników Indywidualnych "Solidarność" 18. Akademia Promocji Dzieci 19. Ruch Obrony Obywateli 20. Nasz Wspólny Śląski Dom 14:55 Janosik - odc. 13/13 - Zdrada - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1146 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 36 "Czy siedzi z nami pilot" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 37 "Pierwsza praca Tomka" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 19/85; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/85; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 148 "Święty spokój nie istnieje" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 149 "Nerwy w konserwy" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Grimm - odc 15/22 (Grimm ep. Island of Dreams); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Grimm - odc 16/22 (Grimm ep. The Thing with Feathers); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Brunet wieczorową porą - txt. str. 777 91'; komedia kryminalna kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Władysław Kowalewski, Bożena Dykiel, Mirosława Krajewska, Wojciech Pokora, Wiesław Gołas, Emilia Krakowska, Janina Traczykówna, Jan Kobuszewski, Józef Nalberczak; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 XVII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin - Bitwa na czary 2011 (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 XVII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin - Bitwa na czary 2011 (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Wrocław 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 21.08 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Jak to działa - odc. 37 Nowe technologie telewizyjne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Eko - Wrocław 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 21.08 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny - 8.09 - SPRYT (pakiet 35); STEREO, 16:9 09:15 Plebania - odc. 241; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Plebania - odc. 242; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Głos widza - odc. 60; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Pogoda - 21.08 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (112); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Europa z bliska - odc. 33 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 558; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Antenowe remanenty 12:10 Ja zostaję odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Przechodzień codzienny - 8.09 - SPRYT (pakiet 35); STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 243; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Plebania - odc. 244; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Pancerne relikty puszcz 52'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Fatima i świat - Fatima - cud w Europie: sanktuaria i świadectwa (Fatima a Miracle in Europe, Shrines and Testimonies) 52'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2010); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 AUDYCJE REFERENDALNE - Audycje Referendalne 21.08. godz. 17:53 Motosfera 18:07 Dolny Śląsk. Do zobaczenia; cykl reportaży 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:49 Pogoda 18:53 Wrocław na lato 19:00 AUDYCJE REFERENDALNE - Audycje Referendalne 21.08. godz. 20:00 Pogoda 20:04 Niezła kiecka 20:29 Oblicza kultury - Teresa Kujawa; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:45 Labirynty kultury 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 21.08 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 21.08 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:02 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:21 Pogoda 22:26 Kamera Faktów 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Sprawa dla reportera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Europa z bliska - odc. 33 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Everyday English - odc. 285; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:40 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 241; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 21.08 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 21.08 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Antenowe remanenty 02:55 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 174; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Antenowe remanenty 04:00 Pancerne relikty puszcz 52'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Jak to działa - odc. 37 Nowe technologie telewizyjne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Ja zostaję odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Leśnym tropem - odc. 9; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Podkarpacki szlak kulinarny - Podkarpackie Smaki 9; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Trudne sprawy 8.45 Malanowski i Partnerzy 9.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 10.45 Dlaczego ja? 11.45 Pielęgniarki 12.45 Trudne sprawy 13.45 Malanowski i Partnerzy 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.20 Interwencja 16.40 Dlaczego ja? 17.40 Trudne sprawy 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.05 Finn sam w domu: Świąteczny skok - komedia familijna, USA, Kanada, 2012 22.00 Dystrykt 9 - thriller sci - fi, Kanada, Nowa Zelandia, RPA, USA, 2009 0.20 Pożegnanie z niewinnością - thriller, USA, 2011 2.45 Tajemnice losu TVN 5.55 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.15 Mango - Telezakupy 8.00 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.35 Ugotowani 9.35 Kuchenne rewolucje 10.35 Szkoła - serial 11.35 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 12.35 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.35 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - program kryminalny 15.00 Szkoła - serial 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Część I - film przygodowy, USA, Wielka Brytania 2010 23.00 Ocean’s Thirteen - film sensacyjny, USA 2007 1.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 2.35 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.50 Sekrety Magii 4.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk show TV Polonia 06:05 Szalom na Szerokiej 2015 - Koncert Finałowy 25. FKŻ Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie 2015 - (The best of); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Diamentowy Amsterdam (Diamentowy Amsterdam); reportaż kraj prod.Holandia (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Mordziaki - Groźny olbrzym odc.3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Warto kochać - odc. 79; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Biłek 46'; nowela kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Stanisław Pieniak; wyk.:Andrzej Szalawski, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Józef Nalberczak, Grażyna Barszczewska, Ryszarda Hanin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Wszystkie pieniądze świata - odc. 4/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Polonia w Komie - (805) Chiny - Miłosz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Łódzkie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Dom niespokojnej starości - odc. 4/7 - Przekręt cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1137 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Tulipan - odc. 5/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Sabat Czarownic - 6 Kielce 2015 (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Diamentowy Amsterdam (Diamentowy Amsterdam); reportaż kraj prod.Holandia (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:50 Jak to działa - odc. 73 Optyka - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (805) Chiny - Miłosz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Łódzkie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2015 - (1) Koszalin; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Dom niespokojnej starości - odc. 4/7 - Przekręt cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 22 Gęsi i pióra; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Wilczy apetyt, odc. 20; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Łódzkie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 593 - Życie jest walką - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Polonia w Komie - (806) Gruzja - Renata; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:40 Zmowa - txt. str. 777 93'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Janusz Petelski; wyk.:Jerzy Łapiński, Artur Pontek, Danuta Kowalska, Ewa Szykulska, Stanisław Celińska, Adam Ferency, Bogusław Sochnacki, Jan Jurewicz, Włodzimierz Musiał, Marcin Troński; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Mordziaki - Groźny olbrzym odc.3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Wilczy apetyt, odc. 20; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 593 - Życie jest walką; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Audycje referendalne; 1 Fundacja na rzecz Warsztatów Analiz Socjologicznych 2 Krajowe Porozumienie Samorządowe 3 Związek Zachodniosłowiański 4 Fundacja imienia Krzysztofa Skubiszewskiego 5 Stowarzyszenie Narodowe im. Romana Dmowskiego 6 Mazowiecka Wspólnota Samorządowa 7 Fundacja Reduta Dobrego Imienia - Polska Liga Przeciw Zniesławieniom 8 Stowarzyszenie"Obywatele Przeciw Bezprawiu" 9 Stowarzyszenie Zwykłe "Nasza Mała Ojczyzna Kraków - Sidzina - Podgórki Tynieckie" 10 Szansa dla Gmin 11 Stowarzyszenie Przyjaciele Demokratów 12 Stowarzyszenie Stop Stereotypom 13 Instytut Myśli Pastwowej 14 Fundacja Wolność i Nadzieja 15 Nasz Wspólny Śląski Dom 16 Niezależny Samorządny Związek Zawodowy Rolników Indywidualnych"Solidarność" 17 Fundacja Wsparcia Rolnika Polska Ziemia 18 Krajowe Forum Bezrobotnych Stowarzyszenie Społeczne 19 Stowarzyszenie Śląsk NP 03:55 Dom niespokojnej starości - odc. 4/7 - Przekręt cz. 2; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:00 WF jest fajny; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Cincinnati 3 runda (1) : C.Garcia - E.Svitolina; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Jeździectwo - Mistrzostwa Europy, Aachen - skoki drużynowe (1 runda); relacja; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 X Games Summer - Austin 2015 (Austin 2015); relacja kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9 11:35 ENERGA SAILING CUP 2015 - WIELKI FINAŁ; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Piłka nożna - Copa America: FINAŁ: Chile - Argentyna; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska: Zoria Ługańsk - Legia Warszawa; STEREO, 16:9 16:40 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska: Lech Poznań - Videoton Szekesfehervar; STEREO, 16:9 18:40 Dwa koła, jedna pasja magazyn kolarski; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 ( set 1, ge, 1-3 )Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: 1/4 F (1); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 ( set 1, gem 1-3 )Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: 1/4 F (2); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 Sportowy wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Jeździectwo - Mistrzostwa Europy, Aachen - skoki drużynowe - Finał; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Z kamerą TVP Sport - Kangur z Georgii spotkanie z Christianem Taylorem; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 22. Bieg Św. Dominika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Pekin - dzień 1 (sesja poranna); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 5:35 MacGyver 6:25 Słoneczny patrol 7:30 Telezakupy 8:35 Muzyczny budzik 8:50 Ekomisja 9:20 Bajkowa TVS 11:00 Familook 12:30 Propozycje do Listy śląskich szlagierów 13:00 Telezakupy 14:15 Księgowa w kuchni 14:50 Alf 15:25 MacGyver 16:20 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16:30 Słoneczny patrol 17:30 W oku miasta 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:00 Weekend z TVS 18:15 Bajkowa TVS 20:00 Silesia Informacje 20:25 Weekend z TVS 20:35 Koncert życzeń 21:30 Muzyczne podróże 22:30 Muzyczne podróże 23:30 Bonanza 0:30 My wam to zagramy 1:05 Alf 1:50 Emisja nocna